mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Smok wawelski
Najstarszy zapis legendy o smoku wawelskim pochodzi z przełomu XII i XIII wieku. Jego autorem był Wincenty Kadłubek. Na kartach Kroniki polskiej, w uczonym wywodzie, mistrz Wincenty powiązał dzieje Polski z historią starożytnego Rzymu i uczynił jednym z władców kraju Grakcha, utożsamianego przez późniejszych kronikarzy z Krakiem1. Grakch rządził Polską sprawiedliwie a wdzięczni poddani zamierzali przekazać tron jego męskiemu potomstwu. Tak się jednak nie stało, gdyż jeden z jego synów zabił drugiego. Aby wyjaśnić, w jakich okolicznościach do tego doszło, kronikarz wprowadził postać smoka: był bowiem w załomach pewnej skały okrutnie srogi potwór, którego niektórzy zwać zwykli całożercą. Żarłoczności jego każdego tygodnia według wyliczenia dni należała się określona liczba bydła. Jeśliby go mieszkańcy nie dostarczyli, niby jakichś ofiar, to byliby przez potwora pokarani utratą tyluż głów ludzkich. Grakch, nie mogąc znieść tej klęski, jako że był względem ojczyzny tkliwszym synem niż ojcem względem synów, skrycie synów wezwawszy, przedstawił im swój zamiar, radę przedłożył. Grakch polecił synom wykazać się odwagą i zabić smoka. Gdy więc doświadczyli po wielekroć otwartej męskiej walki i daremnej najczęściej próby sił, zmuszeni zostali wreszcie uciec się do podstępu. Bowiem zamiast bydląt podłożyli w zwykłym miejscu skóry bydlęce, wypchane zapaloną siarką. I skoro połknął je z wielką łapczywością całożerca, zadusił się od buchających wewnątrz płomieni. Tymczasem walka ze smokiem została wykorzystana przez jednego z braci. Zrzucił on winę za śmierć brata na potwora i pozbył się konkurenta do tronu: i zaraz potem młodszy napadł i zgładził brata, wspólnika zwycięstwa i królestwa, nie jako towarzysza, lecz jako rywala. Za zwłokami jego z krokodylowymi postępuje łzami. Łże, jakoby zabił go potwór, ojciec jednak radośnie przyjmuje go jako zwycięzcę. Często bowiem żałoba przezwyciężona zostaje radością ze zwycięstw''a. Zbrodnię wykryto dopiero po pewnym czasie, a jej sprawca został skazany na wieczne wygnanie. Stąd po Grakchu na tron nie wstąpił żaden z jego synów, lecz córka Wanda. U Kadłubka siedziba smoka została tylko ogólnie zlokalizowana, a nazwa ''Wawel nie pada. Pogromcami smoka byli synowie Grakcha-Kraka, a nie on sam – ich pomysłem był podstęp z wypchaniem skór bydlęcych siarką. Zabicie smoka nie wiązało się z założeniem Krakowa. Według Kadłubka miasto założono „na skale smoka” (in scopulo olophagi) i od imienia zmarłego wcześniej Grakcha nazwano „Krakowem” (a nomine Gracci dicta Craccouia). Kronikarze z XIII i XIV wieku Opowiadanie Kadłubka podjęli kronikarze z przełomu XIII i XIV wieku – na Śląsku autor tzw. Kroniki polsko-śląskiej oraz tworzący w Krakowie bezimienny franciszkanin, zwany zazwyczaj autorem Kroniki Mierzwy. Ten ostatni zauważył podobieństwo tekstu mistrza Wincentego do Księgi Daniela i opatrzył go uwagą: tak jak Daniel, który zabił smoka babilońskiego''6. W Wulgacie bowiem, którą znał autor Kroniki Mierzwy, wąż z Księgi Daniela nazwany został smokiem: ''wziął tedy Daniel smoły, łoju i sierści, ugotował to razem, zrobił ciasto i dał w paszczę smoka. Smok zjadłszy rozpękł się. Tedy rzekł: Zobaczcie przedmiot waszej czci. Jako pierwszy zabicie smoka przypisał Krakowi, piszący u schyłku XIV wieku na Śląsku autor Kroniki książąt polskich. Według jego wersji bratobójstwo między synami Kraka wydarzyło się już po zabiciu smoka. Natomiast spisana w końcu XIII lub pierwszej połowie XIV wieku w Poznaniu Kronika wielkopolska, mimo że zawiera najstarszy zapis nazwy Wawel, pomija zupełnie opowiadanie o smoku, wspominając jedynie o bratobójstwie wśród synów Kraka. Jan Długosz Związany z Krakowem Jan Długosz, w spisanych w drugiej połowie XV wieku Rocznikach polskich, nadał opowiadaniu o smoku dużą rangę. W pierwszej części długiego tekstu oparł się na Kadłubku, ale z pewnymi zmianami. Według Długosza Kraków został założony jeszcze przez samego Graka (tak po łacinie nazywał Kraka, którego uważał za potomka Tyberiusza Grakcha). Kilka lat później miasto zostało zaatakowane przez smoka. Długosz jako pierwszy zlokalizował kryjówkę smoka w jaskini wzgórza wawelskiego: wśród takich jednak pomyślnych i sprzyjających wróżb dręczyło Kraków wielkie nieszczęście. Pod wzgórzem wawelskim, na którym Krak wzniósł zamek, w pieczarze zamieszkał potwór olbrzymiej wielkości, mający wygląd smoka lub gada, a dla zaspokojenia swej żarłoczności porywał bydło i trzodę, które mu rzucane, a nie przepuszczał nawet ludziom. Gdy zaś długim zmorzony głodem nie znajdował przygodnej lub podrzuconej sobie ofiary, wtedy z dziką wściekłością wypadał ze swej kryjówki w dzień biały i rycząc przeraźliwie rzucał się na najroślejsze bydlęta, konie czy woły zaprzężone do wozu lub pługa, mordował je i zabijał, a srożąc się także i wobec ludzi, jeśli nie uszli w bezpieczne miejsce, brzuch swój napelnial ich poszarpanym ciałem. Ta żarłoczność do tego stopnia zatrwożyła mieszkańców Krakowa, że z powodu tak niebezpiecznego niszczyciela raczej myśleli o opuszczeniu miasta, niż o dalszym tu zamieszkaniu''8. W dalszej części opowiadania Długosz oparł się na wersji zapisanej w ''Kronice książąt polskich. Smok został więc zabity przez samego Kraka, któremu wdzięczni mieszkańcy nadali tytuł „oswobodziciela ojczyzny”: lecz, gdy to stało się bardziej uciążliwe dla księcia niż dla mieszkańców, który obawiając się, by po jego śmierci całkiem nie opustoszało miasto, rozkazał ścierwa rzucane smokowi wypełniać siarką, próchnem, woskiem, żywicą i smołą, zażec ogniem i tak rzucić bestii, która ze zwykłą jej żarłocznością pochłonąwszy je, od żaru i płomieni trawiących jej wnętrze od razu padła i zginęła. Po zabiciu potwora i okropnego zwierza, który u pewnych pisarzy występuje pod mianem smoka, miasto Kraków, wybawione wbrew nadziei od ogromnego niebezpieczeństwa, zaczęło coraz bardziej rozwijać się i łatwo osiągnęło pierwszeństwo. Sam zaś książę Krak, który swą sztuką zgładził olbrzymiego potwora, nazwany ojcem i oswobodzicielem ojczyzny. Kronikarze z XVI wieku Wersję Długosza powtórzyli Maciej Miechowita w Kronice polskiej z roku 1521 oraz Bernard Wapowski w swojej zaginionej Kronice (jak wynika z zachowanych fragmentów tego dzieła). Najstarszy tekst w języku polskim o smoku wawelskim znalazł się na kartach Kroniki świata Marcina Bielskiego z 1551 roku. Najprawdopodobniej była to krótka parafraza wersji Wapowskiego. Bielski wprowadził najpopularniejszy wariant śmierci smoka, który miał pęknąć z przepicia wodą wiślaną: Grakus książę rozkazał w wywnątrzonym cielcu siarki, smoły a saletry z ogniem przyprawionym zadać zaprawiwszy, a przeciw jamie jego położyć. Który gdy uźrzał, mnimając, by cielę, pożarł. A gdy w nim tlało, pił wodę, aż się rozpukł. U Bielskiego (być może za Wapowskim) po raz pierwszy padła też data śmierci smoka – rok 700 po Chrystusie. W połowie XVI wieku krakowska legenda była znana w Europie. W ogromnym dziele Cosmographia („Opis świata”), w rozdziale De Polonia, Sebastian Münster przytoczył opowiadanie o smoku wawelskim, prawdopodobnie za Miechowitą. W wydaniu dzieła Münstera z 1550 roku (Bazylea) zamieszczono najstarsze przedstawienie plastyczne smoka na tle wiernie oddanego krajobrazu Krakowa. W 1555 roku Marcin Kromer, w dziele O pochodzeniu i czynach Polaków, pierwszy podważył wiarygodność legendy. Jako pierwszy podał też nazwę kryjówki smoka: w każdym razie głęboka jaskinia wydrążona w skałach istnieje do dziś dnia: zwą ją Smoczą Jamą (specum draconis vocant). W roku 1597 Joachim Bielski, syn Marcina, wydając w Krakowie własne opracowanie ojcowskiego dzieła, wprowadził postać szewca Skuba (nie Skuby) jako tego, który miał być twórcą pomysłu zgładzenia smoka: piszą nasi starzy kronikarze, iż pod tą górą Wawel był smok wielki, który troje dobytku razem zjadał, także i ludzi kradł i jadł, przeto musieli mu dawać obrok każdy dzień troje cieląt abo baranów. Kazał tedy Krak nadziać skórę cielca siarką, a przeciw jamie położyć rano; co uczynił za radą Skuba, szewca niejakiego, którego po tym dobrze udarował i opatrzył. On wyszedłszy z jamy, mnimał, by ciele, pożarł razem; gdy to w nim tlało, tak długo pił wodę, aż zdechł. Jest jeszcze jego jama pod zamkiem: zowią Smocza Jama. Geneza legendy Jaskinia Smocza Jama w Krakowie. W XII wieku smok stał się jednym z ulubionych motywów sztuki i literatury. Wiązało się to z wyprawami krzyżowymi. Powracający z Bliskiego Wschodu rycerze przywozili różne curiosa, wśród nich bardzo w owym czasie poszukiwane skóry krokodyli. W Kronice Kadłubka znalazła się najstarsza w polskiej literaturze wzmianka o krokodylich łzach, podobna do informacji we francuskim bestiariuszu z 1210 roku, zgodnie z którą krokodyl płakał po zjedzeniu człowieka. Smoki występowały w XII i XIII wieku często na znakach bojowych rycerstwa a skóry krokodyli, przywożone jako trofea ze Wschodu, uważano niekiedy za skóry smoków pokonanych przez krzyżowców. Wśród badaczy występują dwa stanowiska w sprawie wyjaśnienia genezy legendy o smoku wawelskim. Część z nich uważa, że zapisana przez Wincentego Kadłubka legenda oparta została na żywej w końcu XII wieku ustnej tradycji krakowskiej. Inni natomiast są zdania, że twórcą legendy był sam mistrz Wincenty, a fragment w jego kronice był uczonym zastosowaniem do dziejów Polski popularnych w literaturze średniowiecznej opowieści o smokach. Bliskim ,,kuzynem'' smoka Wawelskiego mógł być Smok Łysiecki o którym krążyła praktycznie taka sama legenda Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Potwory mityczne